<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Unique Position by TheDiamondSword400</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981486">A Unique Position</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDiamondSword400/pseuds/TheDiamondSword400'>TheDiamondSword400</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Holiday Discussions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDiamondSword400/pseuds/TheDiamondSword400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chi-isma is feeling a bit down and gets some encouragement from Old Deuteronomy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Unique Position</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilli98215/gifts">hilli98215</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearth_goddess/gifts">hearth_goddess</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Feeling stressed so i wrote something sweet and simple. Hope you guys enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chi-isma hated the holiday season.<br/>
It should have been his favorite time of year. He loved the snow and bright lights and spending time with family and friends. But Mungojerrie's family celebrated a different holiday from Admetus's. And Tumblebrutus didn't really care about human holidays unless he was celebrating with Hestia. He really like the magical queen, she was really nice and always took him seriously. But Tumble always got all dewy-eyed and distracted whenever his girlfriend was in the vicinity.<br/>
And Pounce . . . well, Pouncival was just too easily distracted to join in on any festive activities. Especially any involving fire . . . or DIY.<br/>
So yeah. He couldn't spent time with all his friends which was a bummer.<br/>
Then there was the fact Tantomile and Coricopat insisted on late night roof top meditations for the entire month. Sure, longer nights and the Everlasting Cat and more moon time, he got that connection. But he just wanted to spend time with all his friends and family eating to much and having fun and not freezing his tail off.<br/>
He just wished it was actually possible.<br/>
“Is something the matter, little one?”<br/>
Chi jumped in surprise at the unexpected voice and turned to see the large form of the Jellicle Leader settle down beside him on the tire “Nothing! Nothing is the matter, sir!” the chimera protested quickly “I'm perfectly fine.”<br/>
“Your face says otherwise.” Old Deuteronomy countered gently, giving him a gentle pointed look.<br/>
“My face has lost all legal rights to say anything.”<br/>
The large cat chuckled softly at that and smiled kindly at him “Be that as it may, something has upset you.”<br/>
Chi-isma wilted, expression becoming pained “I just . . . I wish all cats just celebrated a single winter holiday. That I wouldn't have to choose between celebrating Christmas with Jerrie or Hanukkah with Admetus. Or disappointing Tanto and Cory by skipping a lesson. I just want something festive I can enjoy with everyone.”<br/>
Old Deuteronomy wrapped a comforting arm around the young cat and gave him a comforting pat “That is a difficult place to be in.” the Jellicle Leader nodded, eyes a bit distant “Cats are in a unique position when it comes to such things. There are many human holidays to choose from and many of us have our own habits and obligations to carry out. It would be nice if we all gathered together to dance and sing.”<br/>
Chi-isma eyed him from beneath his lashes “You're talking about the winter ball.” he realized, his voice small. He remembered it of course. The ball on the winter solstice was considered the most magical event since it took place on the longest night of the year. “That doesn't really help though.”<br/>
“No, I expect not.” The Jellicle Leader agreed. “But your position is far more unique then most.”<br/>
Chi tilted his head curiously “How so?”<br/>
“You are under no obligations to choose just one, dear boy. You can celebrate and learn to appreciate them all. That is in endeavor that requires great patience and an open mind but I believe you are up to the task.”<br/>
Chi-isma blinked, eyes widening with interest. All? His cousins wouldn't be to happy with him missing their rooftop meditations but they wouldn't counter a direction given by the Jellicle Leader himself. And Tumble and Pounce would probably enjoy discovering all the different holidays with him. And Jerrie and Admetus would certainly be surprised if he were to join them. Ad was always bemoaning the fact he didn't have any other cats to celebrate with. With a quick hug and a hurried thanks to the Jellicle Leader, the chimera cat raced off. He had so much to plan and get ready!<br/>
Old Deuteronomy chuckled to himself as the other cat ran off, pleased to see him back in his usual high spirits. The large cat looked up at the sky with a smile. He was happy to have helped. No cat should feel down during this time. The nip in the air encouraging even the most standoffish cat to cuddle up with their loved ones and the lights making even the most ramshackle den warm and cozy.<br/>
It truly was the most wonderful time of the year.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>